Xánténian Minor military actions
The Anti-Fascist Fourth Reich war (2nd Jan. 2007 - 5th Jan. 2007) On 2nd January 2007, two nations (The Dominion of Erythnul and United Chattastan) launched wars against two Jewish nations, the reasons being for "Ethnic cleansing". On the same day, the workers of Xánténia received news of the wars and sent their representative, Palachinov, to the Libertarian Socialist Federation headquarters to check whether attacking these nations would envoke an alliance war of any significance. Both 'The Dominion of Erythnul', and 'United Chattastan' belonged to the alliance of The Fourth Reich (now dissolved), when agents later returned with intelligence confirming that The Fourth Reich only contained three members, the workers of Xánténia quickly agreed to declare war on both nations. Later that day the nation state of 'Capitolopia' declared war on Xánténia, it's reason was "National Defence". At the time of the attack, Capitolopia had belonged to the Fifth Column Confederation, however quickly switched it's alliance to GOONS a day after the attack. As Xánténia had deployed almost half of the nation's militia troops, only 600 were left guarding Capitolopia, and of tanks, there were only 30 left to defend. Capitolopia fired two cruise missiles, ordered a bombing raid, and invaded Xánténia sending it into Anarchy. However, the battles were more costly for Capitolopia, Xánténia only losing around 600 troops whereas Capitolopia lost around 2000-3000! Her bombing raid was disasterous, sending only one unaccompanied bomber, Xánténia's fighters quickly took care of it and no infastructure was destroyed from the raid. At the same time, other friendly nations in the ICP, LSF and other alliances declared war on the two nations, the third nation in 'The Fourth Reich' was also attacked and sent into Anarchy quickly. By 3rd January, both fascist nations were sent into Anarchy. The leading cadre of The Dominion of Erythul sent word to Xánténia asking for peace, in order to self-destroy their own nations. Xánténia offered full immigration rights to any Erythnulian refugees. Xánténia agreed to peace with both 'Erythnul' and 'United Chattastan' late on 3rd January. Capitolopia then declared war with two other nations, one being in the ICP, the other being in the Rogues Republic. After receiving aid from friendly nations, it managed to purchase more troops and rebuild it's infastructure, and were able to bring back troops and tank divisions which had been deployed the day before in order to attack the two fascist nations. Cruise missiles were purchased and launched at Capitolopia. On 3rd January, Capitolopia sent the following messages to Xánténia: (5:18:00 PM) "i'm quitting. destroy me if you want- i just wanted to shoot some socialists" (5:47:50 PM) "We of the GOONS will never cease the war of extermination initiated against you and your alliances. In a matter of days, our plans will be realized. You stand no chance. Prepare your alliance to be wiped out of existence. GOONS" Intelligence later reported that this nation was not an actual member of the GOONS. Xánténia hoped to get in touch with the Fifth Column Confederation, the alliance Capitolopia had belonged to before the war, however Xánténia decided instead to forget the whole issue and have not contacted the FCC on this matter. Peace was not signed with Capitolopia until 5th January 2006, at that time, Capitolopia had been reduced to rubble and the nation suffered a fairly large draft situation. This was the first war the new workers' state of Xánténia had participated in and the results (although being sent into Anarchy, losing land, losing infastructure and military loss) raised Xánténian morale. Little did the Xánténians know that they would be entering into the Second Great War only six days after signing peace with Capitolopia. "AFA '-' Fifth Reich" War (23rd Jan. 2007 - 25th Jan. 2007) On 23rd January 2007, Xánténia invaded the "Fifth Reich" ruled by Vanessa Anulare, on the grounds of suspicion of being a fascist. Xánténia was aided by the "Balkan Federation", and later from a member of the ICP also, Xánténia quickly put her nation into Anarchy. "Fifth Reich's" nation was sent into a draft situation. On the first day of fighting, Xánténia won two key ground battles, destroying the bulk of The "Fifth Reich's" Army, The Balkan Federation and Kaliningrad further added to the destruction of The "Fifth Reich". On 24th January, after further attacks on The "Fifth Reich", an independant ally of The "Fifth Reich", "The Exiled States" sent the following letter to the citizens of Xánténia: "Greetings. I understand you have recently attacked the nations of the Fifth Reich. That was your first mistake. Second I hear that you have labeled her a facist and are willing to ruin her game experiene based on that assumption. Second and Third mistakes. You have exhausted your strikes in one fell swoop. You see, a Reich is nothing more then a pre-Hitler Germanic term for Kingdom, or Empire. I ask that you back down now, or I will be forced to take action. Your friend, Nathan La Belle." Comrade Representative Palachinov, on the behest of the Xánténian citizens, sent the following message for they did not wish to invoke an alliance war: "Comrade, I realise that the word "Reich" is German for Kingdom, however, like you said, we assumed that she was a fascist. You get so many these days. I'll talk it over with the rest of Antifa now. So I declare a 24 hour ceasefire with he from now until I receive the AFA's opinion on all this. I, and possibly you also would not want an alliance war, so I guess its' best for you not to attack. You see, The Fifth Reich was not affiliated to any alliance, and so you declaring war on me would be seen as an act of agression for you have no (or I dont think so) mutual defence agreements with her. I will return to you (hopefully soon, if not then before 24 hrs), and I may possibly declare peace. I will inform my other two comrades, one from the ICP, the other from the LSF about this too. Comradely Regards, Palachinov" Following on from this, a 24 hour ceasefire was declared between Xánténia and The "Fifth Reich". The following message was sent to The "Fifth Reich" after the talks with "The Exiled States" started. "'''Me and my comrades of Antifa who have attacked you have declared a 24 hours ceasefire with you while we discuss this over with the rest of Antifa, you see, it was clever of you to get that friend of yours to come along, I as well as he, would probably not want an alliance war, so I will talk it out with him also. I am sorry if you are not a fascist, but the term "Reich" has not been used officially since 1945 after the fall of Hitler, we assumed you were a fascist, for there are so many on CN these days. Regards, Palachinov P.S: I may provide some aid if we are to peace out, but it will not be too much. Once again, this is merely a ceasefire for the time being."' On 25th January 2007, Xánténia offered peace to The "Fifth Reich". The following are the terms of the peace declaration: '"' 1) We apologise for the war, if you are not a fascist. 2) But, as a friendly warning, others may do the same again on the same grounds we did. 3) We are the victors of this war. 4) We will not pay reparations for any damage caused to you during the war, and we will not demand reparations from you as a victor's prize. 5) We will not answer any reparation demands for you, from other parties (eg: Order of the Dark Knights). 6) We wish you good luck with your relationship with "The Exiled States". 7) We will cease all aggressive activities between one another from 1700 hours (GMT), on 25th January 2007.(This is before our ceasefire will end) Do you accept comrade Vanessa?'"' Peace was declared at the agreed time of 1700 hours (GMT), 25th January 2007. '''Approximate Xánténian casualties of the War (25/01/2007)' -Militia combatants : 600 -Aircraft downed : 0 -Cruise missiles used : 3 -Infastructure lost : 0 -Technology lost : 0 Free Derry Skirmish war (30th Jan. 2007 - 14th Feb. 2007) This skirmish war was between "Loyal Ireland", an Irish Loyalist nation proclaiming their loyalty with the Union with Britain. The Xánténian workers had always pledged to show solidarity with the Irish Republican movement, and when the nation of "Loyal Ireland" was discovered by a Xánténian traveller, on 29th January the matter was discussed and put to a vote whether Xánténia should declare war or not. The vote was in favour (73.6 %) of declaring war and so preparation plans went ahead for war. The War Council was elected and straight away Xánténia was put into Defcon Level 1. The Workers' Militias were mobilised and certain factories (automobiles, steel etc.) which were all state run, were converted into military use factories for the period of the war. The Sovjut militia arsenals were unlocked and the weaponry given to the workers in case of retaliation attacks. In addititon to this, the Xánténian people's missile offence wing was organised and put under the control of the Xánténian people and the War Council. The first attacks were cruise missile attacks, two being fired onto the capital of "Loyal Ireland"; ironically called Dubin. The two cruise missiles damaged 6.00 infrastructure in all, although this was rather devastating, it was only a warning of greater things to come. Xánténia's Red Airforce was mobilised and straight away the 3 bombers Xánténia possessed were sent with a Yakovlev Yak-9 guarding them. The two bombing campaigns resulted in the following damages to "Loyal Ireland": '-Attack Type: Bombing Campaign Defending Nation: Loyal Ireland (Loyal Ireland) Defender Infrastructure Destroyed: 0.85 Defender Tanks Destroyed: 0 Cruise Missiles Destroyed: 0' '-Attack Type: Bombing Campaign Defending Nation: Loyal Ireland (Loyal Ireland) Defender Infrastructure Destroyed: 0.84 Defender Tanks Destroyed: 0 Cruise Missiles Destroyed: 0 ' As was evident, the bombing campaigns did little damage to "Loyal Ireland", but it was enough to demoralise the loyalist citizens of that nation. To add to their already demoralised situation, the military commanders of the nation was extremely slow, and did not even react. No defence was organised and "Loyal Ireland's" Defcon Level remained on level 5, her troops were still confined to their barracks when the Xánténian Red Brigade (Ground militias) invaded the nation. The following encounters were devastating to "Loyal Ireland", virtually reducing the nation to dust: Battle of Derry: Aggressive Ground Attack Battle Outcome: Victory Xánténia Casualties: 440 soldiers 8 tanks Loyal Ireland Casualties: 889 soldiers 0 tanks In the victory Xánténian forces captured 2.942 miles of land from "Loyal Ireland". They also destroyed 3.340 infrastructure within "Loyal Ireland" appropriated 3.750 technology, and $3,669.56 was looted from "Loyal Ireland". The second battle of Derry was also a success, however because of the increased loss of life in the second battle, the battle was unrecorded. "Loyal Ireland" has now been reduced to dust, she is in a -173 troops draft situation and her infrastructure has been reduced to less than 1.00, full immigration rights were given to any citizens of the defeated nation, many settling well into their new Xánténian life. Approximate Xánténian casualties of the War (14/02/2007) -Militia combatants : 940 -Aircraft downed : 0 -Cruise missiles used : 4 -Infastructure lost : 0 -Technology lost : 0 category:Xánténiacategory:MilitaryCategory:Xánténian Military